


Doctor Doctor

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Fiction, Kidnapped, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, have no clue what im doing, maybe gore, maybe violence, not sure, triggers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I managed to croak out, despite my throat hurting like hell. It was almost as if someone had set fire to my lungs and was burning me up from the inside out.“Why…Why me?”“You…You’re different than the rest of them! Talented, Beautiful…Outstanding and you shine so bright…I knew I had to save you…” I pondered over the thought, eyes closing as darkness surrounded me once again.
Kudos: 6





	1. The beginning of the end

**_Heavy_ ** _pants filled the air as the girl trudged through the darkness of the forest. Being chased by a mad man, leaving her sister behind and stuck in a forest was bullshit._

_She guessed it was her fault. It was her idea to go camping at twelve midnight and tell stories that she_ **_THOUGHT_ ** _were fake. Creepy pastas? They were real. And she believed now._

_She gripped her side, blood spilling out like a waterfall and she laughed weakly. She knew she wasn’t going to make it. She_ **_DESERVED_ ** _it. She should have listened but she didn’t…Now she was just paying the price._

_She looked up at the starry sky, smiling sadly, “This is it…”_

_She whispered, closing her eyes as darkness closed in on her._

**EARLIER THAT DAY** ****

“Wait…When are we going camping?” Her sister's voice sounded through the house.

She and her sister were stuck home for the week! Their parents were off on some…” extravagant” vacation! Without us…Such nice parents. Anyways, Taylor and Me. Just us two…alone. For a week. I hated Taylor. Taylor hated me. We shared a mutual hate for each other. But, Taylor had other plans this week! She was going to go camping with some of her friends! At twelve midnight…In a supposed haunted forest, right behind our house. Seemed crazy, right? Taylor didn't believe in crazy stuff like I did! I had been researching that forest since rumors started going up about it. Kids disappearing. Supposed bear attack or, teenagers seen going in and never coming out. Once, there was even a case that someone, a girl by the age of 16, had seen a man. One that she described as looking [deranged](https://scontent-yyz1-1.cdninstagram.com/v/t51.2885-15/sh0.08/e35/s640x640/79311459_192560748579933_3182326811152107597_n.jpg?_nc_ht=scontent-yyz1-1.cdninstagram.com&_nc_cat=109&_nc_ohc=xGaSqfYMGIIAX_Tyzi0&oh=bab704dca24c342ad8c6a76f4e34ecf6&oe=5EBCC5F1) with blood red eyes. 

Either way, Taylor didn’t believe in it like I did. That sixteen-year-old girl? That saw the supposed man? A few days later, turned up on the edge of the forest…With her guts pulled out and her hands and kidneys sawed off. No one EVER found her hands or kidneys which is weird. What murderer takes hands and kidneys? I sighed as Taylor glared at me, as she talked on the phone. Since I was younger then Taylor by only a year, I still had to be babysat by her. Which sucked butt. Badly. That meant I had to go with Taylor and her friends on their camping trip. Honestly, this camping trip was probably going to go the way I expected it to go. 

Taylor and her boyfriend were playing around the whole walk to our camping site. Neither of them bothered to help me carry any of the shit so I had to do it myself and let me tell you, I think I broke my femur or something. Was it lift with your back or lift with your legs? It was just us, all alone in a forest where many people hadn’t come out alive in. Such a great place to go to right? Her friends, except her boyfriend, had flunked on us. Who wants to go into a supposed haunted forest??? Well, time had flown by and I wish it hadn’t. It was now 11:50 and we were standing on the edge of the forest without camping items. I brought my backpack! Full of things I would need. Necessary things anyways. Taylor? She brought makeup. Me? I brought my journal, some snacks, water, the tents, some flashlights and a knife. A big knife. Listen, I may be crazy as a nut but I wasn’t dying tonight. Not because of my dumb sister and her boyfriend. That was shit.

“Well…Come on guys! You’re acting all scared for no reason!” Taylor rolled her eyes, grabbing Zack’s hands.

This was going to go great! Just fine. Taylor, Me and Zack. Why only the three of us? Every one of Taylor’s friends had the right idea. Don’t go into the fucking forest. So, how many people were going to die tonight? Two! ...Not including me though. I followed after Taylor and Zack, being the last one to arrive in the clearing where we were camping. It was so creepy at night and I hadn’t even realized it.

“C’mon and set us up!” Taylor pushed me and I stumbled, growling.

“Shut up!” I rolled my eyes, setting down the tent I brought and I started setting it up.

This tent was for me! But…Taylor being stupid and bringing only makeup and not her tent meant, I was going to have to give my tent to Taylor. Taylor smirked and dived right on in when I was done though, Zack going in right after. I think we all know what they were going to do right? I sighed and set up a campfire, pulling out my snacks. This was going to be an…experience, right? Hoping we didn’t die anyways. I slept again a tree. A goddamn tree for almost the whole night! My eyes felt so heavy- like there was a weight over them and I could barely move. Someone was crying- no, screaming? 

It had sounded like Zack but maybe this was just a bad dream... I tried opening my eyes again but to no avail. I couldn't breathe- oh god, why couldn't I- My head inched to the left a bit as a rustle came from my side. Someone was coming through the bushes or coming out of them. It was kind of hard to tell with no sense of direction. 

**"I had hoped to spare you of those sounds my love..."** It was as though six voices were talking all at once. God, it made my ears ring and my head hurt. Almost as if someone was slapping me. 

Someone wrapped their arms around me, lifting me bridal style. I tried to move a bit as something wet and warm smudged against my arms. A copper smell filled the air and I could only hope that that wasn't what I thought it was. I opened my eyes, my sight being blurry. Finally! I could make out the outline of a man- a tall one by the looks of it. His hair seemed to disappear into the night- it was pitch black. Not even the light from the moon was able to show his hair. His eyes looked red but...but maybe I wasn't seeing it right. There was no way his eyes could be red- there was no such thing.

I whined quietly as he shifted me around in his arms, laying my head on his shoulder.

 **"Hush now my love. Try to go back to sleep, yes?"** He hummed a song, one that sounded familiar to my ears.

The song distorted- leaving me feeling helpless. I couldn't hear straight- his **_voices_** were scaring me.Tears pricked in my eyes, making me squeeze them shut. I couldn't cry in front of this- this monster. I guess I had started to shake a bit because the next thing I know- he's stopping to rest his hand on my cheek lovingly. I tried moving my head away from him but I just didn't have the strength. I let out a soft whine to which the stranger started combing his hands through my hair.

 **“Shh…Shh…Shh…** **_Everything will be okay_ ** **,”** I opened my eyes a little, catching a blurry and bloody smile on the stranger’s face. Was I going to die? Due to some deranged killer who stalked teens in the forests? It was almost as if it were all a dream. 

The moon was out, shining bright, surrounded by stars but here I was being carried to my death by a criminal. Yet the world kept turning. I was just a particle in this huge mass on the planet- No one would ever find me either. Tears rolled down my eyes and I tried to stop myself from crying. Dying. Alone. Where no one would find me. 

The killer sighed, wiping the girls tears from her eyes. He thought he had given her enough anesthetics to keep her out till the walk…home but he guessed not. Obviously, she was different than the rest of them. Those fakes. They didn’t have a true heart like she did. He had been watching her for days, planning his kidnap. He fell…in love sadly enough. Who’d ever love a monster like him? One who tore out kidneys and sawed-off hands? No one. That’s who- But this girl was so different.

 **“Why do you weep? I would never harm** **_my little light_ ** **…** **_My beautiful little light_ ** **…”**

She stood out in a sea of darkness. His own little light and he was going to make sure it stayed that way. He didn’t care if she didn’t love him or wouldn’t. All he cared about was keeping her safe. Though…he didn’t know how he would keep his Boss away. Well, from finding out that is. He didn’t need anyone else trying to fall in love with what was his.

“Why?”

I managed to croak out, despite my throat hurting like hell. It was almost as if someone had set fire to my lungs and was burning me up from the inside out.

“Why…Why me?”

 **“You…** **_You’re different than the rest of them_ ** **! Talented, Beautiful…Outstanding and you shine so bright…I knew I had to save you…”** I pondered over the thought, as my eyes closed; darkness surrounded me once again.


	2. In the basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You…You’re different than the rest of them! Talented, Beautiful…Outstanding and you shine so bright…I knew I had to save you…” I pondered over the thought, eyes closing as darkness surrounded me once again.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I had almost wished it were all a dream. A dumb stupid dream and that I would wake up, safe and sound at the campsite with my sister and her boyfriend, everyone safe. Well…all three of us safe and sound. Even if I did dislike my sister greatly. I rolled over, onto my side as I felt something soft under me. It wasn’t my bed, I’ll tell you that, but it was very comfy…Especially since it wasn’t mine. I pushed myself up, opening my eyes as I glanced around, noticing how…dark it was. I, however, seemed to miss the creak the bed made under my weight. 

There was almost no light…If it weren’t for the small 4x4 window to my right that let streams of moonlight inside. The floor was concrete with a little rug right when you stepped off. To the left, there was a little dresser with a lamp and some books, slippers laying at its ‘feet’. To my right, there was a giant closet, possibly filled with clothes. I honestly couldn’t tell considering the doors were closed. I was almost too afraid to move. Sure, my kidnapper wasn’t in the room but it didn’t mean he wasn’t coming back anytime soon. 

I glanced around, noting a little brown door directly in front of me. Freedom. Straight through that door. All I had to do now was- My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a lock clicking. I flew back down, making sure not to make any noises as I heard the door creak open. Just in time too. Hopefully whoever it was hadn’t noticed I was awake and well.

**“I brought breakfast…I wasn’t sure what you liked so I made a bit of everything…”**

There was that voice again. I made sure I didn’t move an inch or whimper. He didn’t know I was awake, did he? He couldn’t have heard me moving unless…

**”I know you’re awake. The bed creaked when you moved…”** I started shaking, tears slipping from my eyes as I felt the bed dip, a new weight being presented. I opened my eyes slowly, a gasp leaving my mouth as I glanced over the boy- no, man, sitting beside me. He was dressed like a doctor. A surgical mask placed over his mouth and eyes that were bloodshot? Wait, they were…red. Red like blood.

**“Is something the matter?”** He hummed out, placing a plate of food on the dresser.

**“I’ll be good to you if that’s what you’re worried about. No harm will ever come to you…”** He trailed off, placing his hand on my cheek as I flinched away, eyes darting from him to the door. If I could just get to the door, I’d be free. I tried lifting my leg but…I couldn’t feel anything. He must have noticed since he took note of the little movement happening.

**“Oh? Your legs are numb honey. Just a little anesthesia to keep you grounded.”**

His eyes lit up as he noticed the despair in my eyes. I let out a small whimper, tears threatening to fall out of my eyes again. I didn’t want to die. I didn’t want to be here either. But it seems I had no choice.

**“Are you not hungry? I didn’t poison the food or anything.”** He tilted his head to the side, blinking at my expression.

I was hungry. So hungry now that he brought it up. I glanced at the food, picking up the plate. A shaky sigh left my mouth as I noticed the look on his face. He seemed happy that I was going to eat whatever it was he put on the plate. It did smell delicious though. I took a bite at the toast, nearly closing my eyes and moaning as the deliciousness of the cream hit my tongue. It tasted like sweet heaven and…wait, what was that? I peeked down at the toast, noting a weird substance on top of the honey.

“Is that…what is that?” I nearly shrieked, dropping the plate on the bed.

He pouted, tilting his head to the side as he glanced down at the plate. It took me a moment to actually look at the plate and when I did, I noticed how there was a little bone sticking out the top of the toast. But the question was, whose bone was it really?

**“Oh? You looked like you were enjoying it… I didn’t want to spoil the surprise,”** His voice had dropped at the last word.

A surprise? Bone was my surprise? I wasn’t a fucking cannibal, nor a pet. 

“I’m not an animal. Not like you.” I threw the plate down on the ground, crossing my arms. 

I had been enjoying the meal. 

Until I found out about the literal, possibly, human bone sticking out of my toast. He eyed the plate with distaste before letting out a deep, irritated sigh. 

**“I’m sorry you feel that way but that’s how things are going to be for awhile. I can’t trust you to not run if I let you go… Your sibling certainly didn’t listen when I said “be still.”** My eyes widened at the sound of his voice and I snapped my head towards him, mouth agape. 

“W-what did you do to her??” He eyed my face and I could see some movement happening beneath his doctor mask. 

**“Oh? That seemed to gain your attention quickly. You don’t even like your sister,”** He waved his hand dismissively in the air, standing. 

I went to follow him but something kept me from moving. I looked down at my arm, confused. When the hell did this chain get on my arm??? He must have noticed me looking down at my arm in confusion because he spoke up. 

**“You don’t pay attention sweetheart. It was easy chaining you up. Nothing hard,”** He waved a key in the air before tucking it into the pocket of his lab coat. 

**“You stay here okay? Not like you can go anywhere anyways.”** I struggled against the chains, pulling and yanking and when that didn’t work, I started to yell. He growled low, narrowing his eyes at me. 

**“Do NOT make me stitch your mouth shut. I won’t hesitate to hurt you.”** I let out a whimper at the threat and the sound of his voice. It was as though it had dropped several octaves and filled with blood-lust. 

He gave me a smile, heading to the door. He looked back at me, eyes running over my figure. It made me shiver and curl up into a ball. There wasn’t much I could really do with one of my arms chained up. He let out a small hum before leaving, locking the door behind him. I sniffled, trying not to cry. Was I going to be stuck here for the rest of my life? Were my parents even looking for me??? They wouldn’t even be home for another week or two considering their business trips lasted way longer than what they said they would. All I could do was hope.

I laid there for hours, eyes trained on the door. I didn't want to sleep knowing that he could come in at any time. Who knows what he'd do to me while I was sleeping? After all, I had been chained here for awhile- I couldn't move too much. I didn’t know what time it was but the sun had set long ago. It was probably around 12 when he came back. The moon was high in the sky, shining bright. It sort of lit up the room I was being held in. 

He shut the door behind him softly, a plate of food in hand. I was skeptical about eating anything he gave me after this morning. I didn’t want to find another bone in my toast or even worse, someone’s organs. I almost gagged at the thought but I kept my mouth shut. Even when he started to talk to me. I refused to look at him and acknowledge his presence. I could feel the tension in the air getting thick and I don’t think he liked the fact that I was ignoring him. 

**“If you continue acting like this, I won’t feed you.”** I guess you could say I gave in at that point. I needed to eat, I was human! Unlike whatever he was. 

I couldn’t go days without eating and he hadn’t fed me since earlier and that was hours ago. I was trying to be strong, I swear but it wouldn’t work if I didn’t at least try to get along with him. I turned to him, eyeing the plate of food with suspicion. 

“Are there any foreign parts in it?” I asked, keeping my eyes trained on the food. It looked clean, it looked good.

He shook his head no, setting the plate on the dresser. He searched his pockets, grabbing the key and bringing it close to my arm. 

**“I’m going to unchain you. If you try anything…”** He trailed off and I understood completely. I wouldn’t try anything, I had too much to live for.

For all I know, he could have been lying about Taylor. It’s not that I didn’t like my sister, she was just a lot to handle. I loved her like any sibling would. When we were younger, we used to be close. Like two halves of one whole. I guess you could say we just fell apart when we got to high-school. She went one way and I went another, nothing more and nothing less. I loved her dearly and if I could get her back, well, I’d do just about anything for her. 

He unchained me and that left me rubbing my wrist, wincing. Since I had been tugging and pulling on the chain, I had bruised up my arm pretty good. I certainly didn’t regret it, I couldn’t now anyways. I eyed the food some more before sighing. It was now or never. But what if he drugged it? I couldn’t risk being knocked out and alone in a room with a serial killer. Who knows what he would do to me and if I would even feel it.. He noticed my hesitation and sighed, taking a bite of the food. I hadn’t even noticed he had taken his mask off. I stared at his face, running my eyes over it. He had...teeth. Really, really, sharp teeth. He smirked, showing off his sharp canines. 

“Is there a problem?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. I took this moment to note that his voice sounded totally different. That may have sounded weird, but there were no several voices speaking at once. Just his. 

I blushed, stuttering as I spoke. 

“I-I’m not staring!” I blurted out, shoving the food in my mouth to keep myself busy. He wouldn’t try talking to me while I ate so I should be okay. Who liked watching someone talk with a mouth full of food anyway?

He chuckled, staring at me while I ate but I wasn’t unnerved strangely. I was fine with it I guess you could say. Who’s fine with letting someone watch them eat? I shook my head, focusing on how delicious the food was. I wondered about him. Where did he get the food from? How’d he get the food? Did he just randomly kidnap any girl or was I his first? He did say all those things about me at night. How long had that been I wondered. I would ponder over these questions for a while considering I doubt he’d give me an answer if I asked. 

“How about we play a game, hm? A neat game I picked up from my...friends.”

I stared at him, gulping down the last of the food before taking a sip of soda he placed on the dresser. 

The game sounded...weird. Why would he want to play a game right now? I shrugged, nodding my head. It couldn’t have been that bad right? 


	3. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about we play a game, hm? A neat game I picked up from my...friends.”
> 
> I stared at him, gulping down the last of the food before taking a sip of soda he placed on the dresser. 
> 
> The game sounded...weird. Why would he want to play a game right now? I shrugged, nodding my head. It couldn’t have been that bad right? 

He grinned, showing off some more of his teeth and I took a note of that too. He seemed normal at most but with some extra features. They weren’t too bad if you looked past the fact that he was a deranged killer on the loose. Well, he looked kind of...hot. 

“It’s a question game okay? I ask a question and if you don’t answer within a minute, you lose something. Preferably an article of clothing but, whatever you want.” His smile was smug as my eyes visibly widened. So strip poker? This was exactly what I tried to avoid. 

“If you say no, your sister loses her tongue next! I’ve already begun picking things off her. Her screams are fantastic.” He twirled scalpel in his hand, eyeing me with a glint of lust in his eyes.

Was he seriously getting off on the thought of my sisters screams and my fear? I agreed immediately. I couldn’t take the chance of Taylor still being alive and just, in pain. I needed to protect her. I wasn’t the oldest but I’d be damned if I let him hurt my sister again. 

“You have to let me see her. If I win, I get to see my sister.” I said, looking him in his eyes. I wouldn’t back down from a fight so easily.

He stared back, musing over it before agreeing. He held out his hand and I grabbed it, shaking it with a small smile. One point for me. None for him. He suggested that he’d start first and I agreed. As long as I answered it within a minute, I would be fine. I was always pretty quick on my feet. 

“Are you a virgin?” I stared at him, opening and closing my mouth. Right out the gate huh?

“I am. What’s your real name?” I asked, trying to move on as quickly as possible. 

“Calder Deidrich. What size shirts do you wear?” 

“Medium. Why am I really here?” 

“You’re mine. I must protect what is mine.” I could hear his voice drop and I shivered, biting my lip. He seemed to actually believe that which made me shiver. 

He eyed my face, grinning. 

“Do you truly care for your sister?” I opened my mouth, wanting to answer but nothing came out. I narrowed my eyes at him. 

“Yes, Yes I do. What are you?” He was unnatural, I knew that much. His eyes gleamed red, like the blood of a human. His teeth were sharp and they looked like they were made for tearing meat and bone.

“”I’m a doctor. Can’t you see my clothes?” He tilted his head to the side, frowning. 

“I can see your clothes fine. How do you know my name?” It was a question and I certainly hadn’t cheated him. 

He narrowed his eyes, letting out a small growl. He had caught on to my little trick a bit too late. 

“I watched you. For months. You almost caught me a couple of times but I was faster. What’s one thing no one knows about you?” 

I pondered the question for a moment, trying to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. I knew, however, that I needed something- anything. 

"When I was little, I use to blame things I did on my older sister. It was one of the reasons she started to hate me when we started our freshman year in high-school." I muttered- not proud of my actions at all. I was a kid. I didn't take responsibility for my actions and though I may have caused some of my sister's feelings toward me- It didn't stop me from loving her. I just didn't know why she couldn't let it go.

He stared at me for a bit, letting out a hum. 

"That's the end of this round. You win this time, you seem tired." I was happy that he was going to be leaving soon. I couldn't help but feel small under his gaze. 

I was prey in his eyes- something he could destroy easily. I'm sure he wouldn't mind eating me. Besides that, I got to see Taylor. I won! That cheered me up a bit but thinking back to that question he asked me made me feel insecure. I did care for Taylor right? I loved her. She was my sister. My only sibling. He bent down, feeling my forehead with the back of his hand. 

“You’re not sick are you? Your face is a little red.”

I nodded my head slowly, face flushed red. Goddamn it, if I kept making myself blush, he’d just keep on getting closer to me. He smiled and stood straight, walking towards the door. 

“I plan on moving you somewhere better in a few days. Would you like that?” He asked, looking back at me, his eyes shining bright. The moonlight, or was that sunlight, seemed to highlight his eyes. 

I nodded again, looking down at my lap. I could **NOT** be developing some type of Stockholm for my kidnapper. There was no way. I hadn't even been here long enough to start to like him! I squeezed my hand shut, biting my lip. This couldn't be real. 

“Be a good girl now, wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” He gave me a closed-eyed smile before walking out. 

I waited to hear the locking of the door but it never came and I assumed that’s what he had meant by being a good girl. I wouldn’t try to escape, not yet. I didn’t know where I was or if there was a barbed wire fence outside. I couldn’t find my sister and I was still chained up. What could I do besides wait? 

***Skip Skip like four days***

It felt like forever but I’m guessing today was the day I’d get to see Taylor. Today was also the day he was going to move me somewhere better. He couldn’t move me yesterday because the place wasn’t ready yet but today was the day. Hopefully Taylor would be there too. 

“Okay sweetie, your bedroom is finally finished! Only took me two and a half days, heh,” He murmured as he walked into the room, yawning. 

He had gotten more lax with showing his mouth around me so there was no more need for wearing the doctor’s masks. He knew there was no way I’d be able to escape so why not show me his face, ya know? 

“Do I get to see Taylor too?” I asked, hopeful as I sat up, eyeing him with a small frown.

It had been awhile since our game and I had no way of keeping track so it was impossible to know how much time had passed since then. I guessed two and a half days- because that’s how long it took him to make my new room- but I wasn’t sure. He looked at me, almost as though he was hoping I’d forget or something. 

“Yes, yes it is. I’m surprised you actually remembered..” He muttered something to himself but I hadn’t caught it. Something about my food?

I would have asked him about it but really, I didn’t care. He agreed to letting me see my sister so I honestly didn’t care at this point. He walked over to me, tugging on the chains a bit.

"These are still holding up good. My only question is if you'll act up when I take them off," He asked, looking up at me. He knew I wouldn't even try anything- he just liked hearing me say it.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head no. "You know that I wouldn't try anything. You're way bigger than me," I muttered, frowning. 

I just wanted to get to my room and see my sister so why did he have to ask all these questions??? He hummed, pulling out the key and unlocking the chains. He seemed to have something on his mind but I couldn't tell what. Calder was exactly the type to "talk" about his problems or bore me with them. I shouldn't be surprised though. 

"Follow me. Your room is only a couple doors down," He said, offering his hand to me as he stood. I couldn't be rude so of course I took it. 

That wasn't bad right? This was my first time out of the room! Seeing where we were would help me in my escape later. It was all banking on Taylor though. If what Calder said was true then who knows what he'd done to her. I shivered at the thought, trying to rid my head of the idea of him hurting her. I couldn't think of that right now. I needed to be strong for me and her right now. 


End file.
